Room to Breathe
by Banshi
Summary: A fluffy Wufei/Duo story set after EW. Companion to "Duo Would Have." Yaoi and no other warnings.


Room To Breathe

_by Banshi_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei finished the last sheet of paperwork, set it aside and briefly wondered what he was going to do for the two hours before he was done for the day.

There would probably be another situation coming in soon. And it would probably require overtime. Then he wouldn't have to go back to his small, cold, empty apartment.

Yes, another situation would be good.

His gaze landed on the single personal item on his desk. It was a photo that someone had taken at the end of the war. Duo had gotten it from one of the newspapers. Nobody had asked how he had done it. From the photo, two bright smiles and five pairs of happy eyes looked back up at Wufei. It was the only time he ever remembered being joyful.

One smile in particular drew his attention. That happy grin had been faked and twisted so many times during the war. It had been manic, masking, wicked, gleeful and filled with a berserker rage.

Wufei was glad that somebody had captured Duo in the middle of a real, truly happy smile. It was an expression that had sustained the Preventer through his constant contact with the most perversely destructive members of the human race. 

That smile reminded him that it was all worth it. That, if someone like Duo could come out of it, the system was worth saving. He had fought because of Nataku, and his colony, he fought now for people like Duo. The former street-rat deserved peace.

Not liking the turn of his thoughts, Wufei looked away from the photo. Sentimental contemplation of his friend would not help him do his job any better. And his job was everything.

Telling himself this, Wufei left his desk in search of the next crisis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next crisis had not come, much to Wufei's displeasure. He had been sent home early. 

He hated being alone in his apartment, though, alone was a state he was quite used to. Now, however, it bugged him. It had never been this lonely during the war. He had always had either Shenlong...Nataku..., the other pilots, Sally, or the distraction of the war itself. Now he was truly alone. 

And that fact never ate at him more than when he was in his apartment. His bare, sparse, cold, empty apartment. 

He sighed, and tried to use mundane things to put it out of his mind. He made dinner, he ate dinner. He picked up, he dusted, he vacuumed. He read, he watched the news, he checked his e-mail. Checking his e-mail brought it out of the mundane. 

There, amid all the chain letters and Spam sat a jewel. A message from Duo. 

** Hey Wu-man! Guess what, Hilde's getting married on Saturday. His name's Alan and he's great. But I would kinda like to be out of the house when they get back from their honeymoon on Tuesday. It's my wedding present to them: a house all to themselves.**

This means that I need somewhere to stay. The point is that I'm asking if I can stay with you for a couple of weeks while I find another place. Well, I'm rambling again, so I'll stop. You can yell at me the wedding. 

See ya! 

Maxwell

Wufei felt an unwilling smile threaten. His lips twitched, and at the last line, he stopped resisting. He even chuckled. Then he replied, so as not to waste any time. 

**Of course you may stay here Maxwell. I will see you at the wedding.**

Wufei selected a book of humorous short stories to accompany him for the evening. He felt better than he had since destroying Altron. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day several ivory colored, engraved invitations made their appearance at Preventer's HQ. They were for Hilde's wedding, and the event quickly became the main topic of conversation. Both Sally and Noin remembered the girl from the end of the first war. Une and Zechs were also invited, the two seemed to have been lumped into a category with the Gundam pilots. Kind of honorary friends because they knew Duo.

Wufei found himself toying with the invitation before opening it. A conversation between Noin and Sally didn't help him any.

"I could have sworn that when she sent these out, Duo's would be the other name on them."

"Why Noin? Because he was worried when she was hurt, or because they're business partners now?"

"Business partners? They're living together! And they seemed so happy together."

"They acted like Une and I do, and that's hardly enough to predict impending matrimony."

"It may not be, but now that you mention it..."

He had tuned out as Noin had gone into a bout of teasing that would have made the Baka proud.

But now he looked at the unopened envelope and wondered. He had also noticed how happy Duo was with Hilde. What if Duo had gracefully bowed out when Alan came along, despite strong feeling for the girl? 

What if Duo was really leaving because his heart was broken? What if the ex-thief was planning a stunning heist? What if the beautiful Baka was sealed away from him forever?

For a few moments he was afraid. Irrationally, illogically and completely terrified. Then, he was saved by the bell. He had an incoming message...from Duo.

** Hey, thanks Wu-man. That takes a load off my mind. I would also like to know if you guys at the office got your invites? Hilde's going nuts wondering why none of you have RSVP'd.**

Thanks Again,

Maxwell

Wufei almost chuckled to himself. Not that it showed on his face. He reminded himself where he was and quickly replied.

**You're welcome Maxwell. We all received the invitations this morning. She can expect responses later today.**

For the first time in a long time Wufei felt anticipation curl deliciously in his stomach. For the first time ever, he looked forward to the weekend as much as his co-workers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei checked his appearance in the mirror before leaving for the wedding. Hilde and Alan had decided on an outdoor ceremony on Earth. It wasn't very far from his apartment either, at a small park in the middle of the city. He, Sally and Une would walk over together, once he collected them from HQ. 

He gave himself a once-over, picking at stray threads and adjusting the shoulders of his jacket. Une had convinced him to ware dark blue instead of his usual white, and he had to admit, the deep color suited him. The style of the suit, still the formal cut of his colony, made it comfortable. 

Satisfied that he was presentable, he left the apartment, locking the door behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The former Gundam pilots and Preventers sat together on Hilde's side, up front, but behind the closer friends. None of them had seen Duo or Hilde yet, though they hadn't expected to see the bride until the ceremony began. 

They saw Alan though, the tall, nervous red-head fidgeted in front of the priest. He had one groomsman standing next to him, trying to calm him down. 

Only Noin was close enough to hear what they were saying, and it made her chuckle. Their whole group raised a collective eyebrow at her. 

"The poor boy thinks that Duo is going to run off with her." Wufei's fears about Duo stealing the bride rose back to the surface. 

Relena giggled into her hand, but Quatre came to their friend's defense. "He wouldn't do that. Hilde's like a little sister to him." 

"And he doesn't like girls anyway." Everyone turned to stare at Heero, who just stared right back. They decided to let the topic drop. The few moments before the music started were spent in tense silence. 

The flower girl followed by one bride's maid, whom none of them knew, walked down the aisle first. Then the wedding march started and everyone turned to the church entrance to look. There was a soft gasp that seemed to come from everyone.

Hilde stood at the church doors, dressed in a white gown, fit for a queen. She was smiling radiantly as she clutched the arm of her escort. Said arm belonged to a _tall_ braided former pilot, who was also beaming.

Wufei wasn't clear on the details of this western wedding ceremony. He only now understood why Une had requested that he not ware his white formal clothing. Now Duo was walking with Hilde down the aisle to the wedding march, both smiling like this was the happiest day of their lives.

He glanced quickly at the waiting groom. Alan seemed to have stopped breathing. Duo and Hilde stopped in front of the priest, so that Hilde stood between Duo and Alan.

The music stopped and the priest spoke. "Who gives up this woman for marriage?"

"Me!" The response was full of Duo's cheerful exuberance and everyone grinned and released breaths that they had been holding.

"Ah, an old-fashioned ceremony." Wufei heard Une whisper from his side. Alan took Hilde's arm as she gave Duo a peck on the cheek before turning her attention completely on her husband-to-be. Duo went to the empty seat in the front, but sent a wink towards their group before turning to sit.

Wufei found that he could breathe again. Once again he had feared that it was Duo and Hilde who would be wed, just as Alan had feared. He allowed Quatre and Heero's observations from earlier to sooth him. He spent the ceremony listening to the priest with half and ear and looking steadily at a chestnut colored braid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four days later Wufei waited at the terminal, resisting the urge to tap his foot. Duo's shuttle was a little behind schedule, but only by a quarter hour. Nothing that he should be this anxious over.

Not that he had ever gotten anxious before. He still hadn't come to terms with his extreme and uncharacteristic reaction to the wedding, and the invitation. He knew that he had strong feelings for Duo, but that was no reason to panic.

He took a deep, calming breath, clearing his mind and told himself to stop this foolishness. He snapped back to awareness as a voice over the PA announced the arrival of Duo's shuttle. Now Wufei had to remind himself to breathe calmly for a completely different reason.

He waited as tired passengers shuffled out into the terminal, greeting loved ones or moving along alone. Towards the end stood an unmistakable man, grinning and talking animatedly with one of the flight attendants.

Dressed all in black, as usual, Duo still cut an elegant figure. His black jacket was slung over one arm and a duffel bag hung from his shoulder. The black T-shirt and jeans looked wrinkled, and Wufei could bet that they had spent a great deal of time on Duo's floor rather than in a hamper or laundry basket.

He didn't have a chance to stare anymore as Duo looked up and saw him. "Hey, Wufei!" And that was all the warning he got before he was glomped by about 150 pounds of braided baka. 

"Hello Maxwell." That seemed to be the cue to let go, even though he would have enjoyed Duo being so close a little longer. He shook himself so that he could pay attention to what Duo was saying.

"...and I don't have any checked luggage, so we can leave and avoid the traffic." He was grinning again as he looked around, but Wufei could see the fatigue in his indigo eyes and the slump of his shoulders.

"Anytime you're ready Maxwell". Duo nodded and they left the crowds and long lines behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, Wu. How'd you get a place in the center of town?" Duo was staring out the car windows as Wufei pulled into his building's private parking structure.

"Une can be . . . persuasive. She had the lease ready before I even agreed to join the Preventers."

Duo chuckled as Wufei lead him inside. "Sally must've told her all about your quirks." Wufei shot a look at Duo over his shoulder, trying to figure out if he should be insulted or not. "It's just that this place is perfect for you. It's an old, gorgeous building, that park isn't far away, and neither is work. And I'll bet all the utilities work too."

Duo was grinning at him, and he had to turn away in order to think. Fortunately he could use the action of unlocking the door as an excuse. Duo was right, all of those characteristics did make the apartment perfect for him. But since when did anyone know him well enough to see that? Other than Duo, who had just pointed it out. And, if it was perfect, why did he dread coming back every evening?

"Y'know Wu, I think you're the only person more in need of an interior decorator than Heero." Duo was looking at the sparse furniture, the bare walls. He was right, the place barely looked lived in. 

"All the ...personal... pieces ended up in my room". He was sure that his embarrassment showed on his face. It was confirmed when Duo looked at him and grinned sheepishly. 

"Old habits die hard, ne? It took Hilde months to break me of it. We got so used to living out of dorm rooms, or the Gundams' cockpits. It's amazing how long it took me to expand." 

He said it a little wistfully, and Wufei felt better. He hadn't realized that there might be a reason why his extra large bookcase ended up in his extra small bedroom. It made sense.

"And you still travel with only a duffel bag." Duo's grin widened as he fingered the shoulder strap.

"The rest is in storage. So... where can I crash?" He twirled around the living room once, spotting the short hallway leading away.

"The guest room is that way." He lead Duo down the hall and to an even smaller bedroom. It had been intended as a study, but the bed and dresser had been the first furnishings in it.

Wufei flushed again. He had gone and bought a bedroom set specifically for Duo. He hoped that his friend wouldn't be able to tell just how new they were.

"This is great Wufei. Thanks." The duffel landed on the bed with a thud as Duo spun around to face him.

"The bathroom is right across the hall." He nodded, his eyes never leaving Wufei's face.

"I just had a great idea." Wufei feigned panic, Duo stuck his tongue out. "As I was saying. I'm treating you to dinner, out." His grin was firmly in place, and Wufei knew that he would lose if he argued.

"As long as you take a nap first. You look tired, and it's still early."

"Deal. See ya later Wu."

Wufei pulled the door closed behind him. "Sweet dreams Duo."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei felt the need to meditate. Duo's presence had sent his mind into chaos, and he needed to get it back. Slipping up while Duo was living with him was _not_ and option.

He sat on his own bed and attempted to center himself. Instead, he was hyper-aware of the slightest noise that Duo made. Duo had left the guest room and gone into the bathroom. Then from the bathroom strait back to the bedroom. There was shuffling and then the creak of the bed accepting his weight.

Wufei relaxed as Duo settled. When all was quiet, he tried to clear his mind again. Instead, an image of Duo, as he had looked leading Hilde down the aisle kept invading. He had looked stunning in that all-black tuxedo.

Another creak from the other room pulled Wufei back to the present. He waited, listening, but everything stayed quiet. 

He had felt so relieved when Duo had confirmed Quatre's observation at the reception, that Hilde was a sister to him. It was unusual for Wufei to panic like that, but the thought of Duo leaving home because of a broken heart had caused him pain. But Duo had left as a gift, more to Alan than Hilde, but a gift none-the-less.

Suddenly Wufei knew what had made Duo so tired.

"He cleaned!"

He hadn't realized that he had said it out loud, and loudly, until Duo started howling with laughter in the next room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner out was at a small cafe down the street that served Earth's best bacon sandwiches. At least, that's what Duo said. Wufei had something a little less artery-clogging himself.

"Duo, could I ask you a question, about the wedding ceremony?"

"Sure Wu."

"Une called it old-fashioned. Why?"

"Well, the old fashioned way was for the father to give the bride away to the groom. The _really_ old way."

"So why did you do it?"

"Hilde asked me to. I think she read about it in a book and thought it was romantic. I guess I ended up being her nearest male relative. Is it that much different from a Chinese wedding?"

"Yes and no. A lot of the symbolism is different, but the meanings are the same." Duo nodded, as his mouth was full. Wufei let himself smile a little and sip at his tea, before changing the topic.

"So, where are you thinking about moving to?" He feigned nonchalance, but his heart was pounding.

"I dunno. I like it on Earth, so I'll probably stay. Other than that I haven't thought of any specifics." Duo shrugged. Wufei allowed himself to snort in realization.

"That's why you asked if you could stay a couple of weeks."

"Yep!"

They ate in silence for a few moments, both watching people walking by the windows outside.

"Is it nice living here?" Duo's question came out quiet and wistful. Wufei wasn't sure that the other man had actually spoken until Duo turned, expecting an answer. Wufei thought for a moment.

"It's alright, I guess." He shrugged, and found that he couldn't look Duo in the eyes as he continued. "I haven't spent much time out in the city. They do have a nice library in this section." His throat constricted and he looked through the people outside. He didn't want to see the incredulous or mocking look on Duo's face.

"Yeah, well, I always knew you weren't really into the night life Wu. I mean, is it peaceful here?" Wufei found the courage to look back at the other man, the wistfulness was still there. An expression so uncommon on the American's face.

"Yes Maxwell, it is peaceful. I have yet to hear screaming, gunshots or police sirens. Well, not many police sirens, nothing that made the news. Compared to what we're used to, it's holy ground."

"You mean one of those places where everybody whispers. They get so mad when you talk normal in those places."

Wufei chuckled into his tea as Duo finished off his soda. The topic was encouraging for him. Hopefully, the object of his affection wouldn't be so far away anymore.

Of course, he could be as close as he was now, and it wouldn't make a difference if Wufei didn't speak up. Just the thought made his throat tighten again and he nearly choked on his tea. Duo was finishing his sandwich and seemed oblivious. Wufei was glad for that, Duo was too good at reading people, and he wasn't ready to deal with his feelings yet.

Dinner finished, they left the cafe, Duo bringing up all the near-by sites that he'd like to visit. Wufei agreed to go with him, more readily that he would have thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei felt at peace sitting in the church pews. He stared forward at the ornate alter and stained glass window. He had almost dropped into a meditative state when he sat down. Now, he just breathed slowly and soaked up the calm.

Surprisingly, Duo seemed to be doing much the same thing. He had followed the sound of bells to the church, and they had found a building almost abandoned. A few worshippers wandered around, and a secretary had bustled in and out twice.

Wufei had never seen that particular smile before. It was happy and heartbroken at the same time. He resisted the impulse to pull his friend close and offer comfort. He settled for squeezing Duo's shoulder gently, giving his support. He was rewarded by a watery, faded smile.

Duo had been silent since entering, just looking around. Wufei wasn't quite sure what was going on. Soon, Duo stood, indicating with a nod of his head that they could leave. Unlike the few other worshippers, neither man's passage was marked by the sound of footsteps. The thief and the avenger had learned their lessons too well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei was back at work the next day. People asking questions about Duo, and teasing him. There was more than one suggestion that he apply for a 'I have to feed Duo' pay raise. He shrugged it all off. He had survived the war, partially because Duo had been there. He didn't see how having Duo near him now could be terribly destructive. They would just need to make frequent trips to the grocery store.

It was in the afternoon that Une approached him, asking bluntly if Duo would like to be a Preventer. He caught sight of some suspicious documents in her hand.

"Did you bully a lease for him too?"

"I thought it prudent. We could use someone with his talents and experience. That way, not all of the complicated missions would fall to you, me, Noin and Zechs. We need someone to share the burden, and none of the trainees are progressing fast enough."

"He probably won't agree. He wants to do something else for a while."

"I know he wants to, but realistically speaking, what else is he good for?" She was opening her mouth to continue when Wufei aimed his Death Glare(tm) at her. It wasn't quite up to par with Yuy's Glare of Doom(tm), but he was sure that only Duo and certain, dead, OZ soldiers could tell the difference.

"Duo was something else before the war. He will be something else now that the war is over, as is this conversation, Madam." 

Wufei walked away, determined not to see her again until he was over the urge to defend the American's honor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite Une's way of putting it, Wufei could only fault a portion of her logic. Now that Duo had given his half of the scavenging business to Alan, what new job would he turn to?

Wufei had to admit that it would be nice to have someone who understood to work with. Noin tried, but she had Zechs back and so was officially distracted. Une still worshipped Treize.

Wufei pondered whether or not to bring the subject up with Duo all the way back to apartment. It wasn't until he had the key in the door that he realized that this was the first time he had been eager to get home. And the first time that he had thought of the apartment as home. An indigo-eyed beauty on a caffeine buzz gave him his reason why.

Duo had transformed the living room. Plants were everywhere, and yet, their presence wasn't overpowering. The American himself was sprawled in a chair, swinging his leg in time with some imaginary music, eating a giant-size chocolate bar and reading a book.

"Honey, I'm home." The half-remembered phrase left Wufei's lips, barely a whisper, and Duo seemed not to hear it. He looked up when Wufei shut the door behind him.

"So, what d'ya think?" He gestured to the green, growing things around him.

"I like it. You didn't have to go to the trouble."

"I know, but I wanted to. I figured, a little life in here might get ya to expand."

Wufei couldn't help thinking that the plants weren't the form of life that would entice him home tomorrow.

"Thank you Maxwell. They're beautiful."

Duo was looking at him with a closed expression. Studying him. Wufei had to fight the urge to shift under that penetrating gaze. Then it was lightened and Duo shrugged.

"It was the least I could do after you defended my honor this afternoon. And you stayed so polite too. '..as is this conversation Madam.' I'd have used as many swear words as I could remember."

Wufei's shock was complete. He'd had no idea that anyone but himself and Une had known of the conversation. 

"When... how... why did you..?"

Duo seemed to be enjoying his discomfort and lack of clarity. But his expression settled back into seriousness as he cut off Wufei's questions with one of his own.

"Why do you only call me 'Duo' when you think that I can't hear you?"

That shut Wufei up. He had no answer ready except the truth, and he had no idea what would happen if he told Duo _that_. So he settled for no answer, just shifted his weight a little and looked resolutely at the floor.

"Why Wufei? You've done it twice since I got here. When you told me to have sweet dreams, which I know you didn't think I heard, and when you got mad at Une this afternoon."

"..."

"Damn it Wufei! If it were anyone else I would just assume that they couldn't decide which name to call me. But you have never called me my name to my face."

Wufei, miserable, felt his heart hit the floor ans shatter as his famed intellect failed him at the crucial moment. He had nothing bu the truth to give Duo, and he _really_ didn't want to say it out loud. "...youweren'tsupposedtofindout..." 

"What?"

"You weren't supposed to find out. You were supposed to stay here a couple of weeks, as a friend, and leave none-the wiser."

Duo just stared at him, then started laughing. Wufei would have scowled, except the laughter had a frustrated, strained edge to it, and he didn't feel like tempting fate. So he waited for it to pass and Duo to speak up again.

"Wu, you can be so... That's so..." He was trying to calm down, but it took a few minutes before he could get out a full sentence. Wufei waited in dread, wishing that the floor would open up and swallow him. He didn't even look up when Duo moved to stand in front of him.

"Wufei, I could have asked anyone to let me mooch off of them. Quatre even offered the second he knew that Hilde was engaged. I asked you for a reason, I thought you knew that. You are a smart guy after all."

That got Wufei's attention, and his head automatically snapped up so that he was looking Duo in the eye. He was lost immediately. "I love you Wu. I wanted to see if I had any chance of you returning my feelings. Hilde was happy and settled, I figured that it was time to see to my own future...hopefully with you."

Breathing became a struggle, he just couldn't get anything to work through the fog that had descended on him. He just stood there drowning in indigo pools and trying to fix what Duo had just said in his mind. He was sure he had imagined it.

"Wo ai ni Wufei. Don't turn me away." The words were whispered as Duo closed the distance between them, pulling him into an embrace. The contact jolted Wufei, as if a current of electricity had pooled in the pit of his stomach. The sensation was too real for him to doubt the reality of the situation. He returned the embrace, tightening his arms around Duo before looking strait into the other man's eyes.

"I love you too Duo. I think I always have."

The resulting smile was blinding, and just for him. Wufei knew, from that moment on, he would do anything to see it again. 

"Say it again!"

"I love you."

"That's nice too, but I meant my name. Say my name again."

"Gladly Duo."

He was rewarded with much more than a smile that time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The extra-large bookscase was moved to the now unoccupied guest room the next morning. A larger bed was brought in to take it's place. 

Wufei called in sick. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the following months, nobody would quite be sure just when everything changed. Except for an onyx-eyed homebody and an indigo-eyed spaz, and they weren't telling.

Chang Wufei finished teaching the first round of Preventer Trainees, then abruptly quit. Everyone agreed that they had had no idea that Une knew that many swear words, curses or epithets. Fortunately, she got over it.

Soon after that a new orphanage opened up in a near-by town. War orphans were brought from everywhere, untill the old mansion was full. The sign out front simply read MAXWELL. Children's laughter was a common occurrence and a new school sporting a CHANG sign opened shortly thereafter.

Three months after the orphanage and school Quatre Winner threw a small, intimate wedding. However, it wasn't quiet, all the children had come to see 'Daddy Duo' and 'Papa Wufei' tie the knot. Everyone was happy, and nobody could quite figure out what tradition the ceremony had come from. When the grooms were asked, their eyes just twinkled and they shook their heads. It was considered very beautiful and meaningful anyway.

The spiked punch may have had something to do with that, but _nobody_ wanted to know what Duo had put in the stuff. Wisely, Wufei never touched it.

So they lived loud, long, peaceful lives. Except when Une convinced Heero to ask for their help. If it came to that, they knew it was serious and brought the Justice Rants and Shinigami out of storage. But they always put them back, usually just in time to tell bedtime stories and retire to their 'apartment' on the top floor. Both carried the satisfaction of lives well, and happily lived...together.

__

*Owari*


End file.
